Eye of the Beholder
by Shadowfang14
Summary: A short, cute drabble set during 'Poor Little Souls'


**A/N** : _*In Markiplier voice* Hello everyone, my name is Shadowfang14, welcome back! *Switches back to my own voice* Sorry, I had to XD Anyway, I felt like writing a cute little Ian/Hope drabble for PLS, set between Hope getting free of Melody's mind control, and Mike meeting her. I kinda wanted to do something cutesy with her and Ian for Valentine's Day, even if it was short. And here I thought I was completely done with Poor Little Souls. Go figure...^^'_

 **Disclaimer** : _A poem for Valentine's Day. Roses are red, and violets are blue. I don't own FNAF, and neither do you._

Freddy's had just closed for the night, which meant that Mike would be coming in for work at any moment. All the kids-turned-animatronics (minus Bonnie/Travis), were making their way to the office so that Hope could meet him.

"The guy's pretty weird-looking, but he's okay." Tricia explained, adjusting her hat. "I think you'll like him."

"You don't think he'll be too scared of me?" Hope asked. "I _did_ try to kill him a bunch of times…"

"It wasn't your fault." Ian assured her with a toothy, but kind, smile. "Mike won't hold it against you."

As they were talking, they passed Mr. Fazbirch's office, causing the door to creak open. Hope stopped in her tracks.

"Huh? Uncle Franklin left his door unlocked?" Without knowing why, she turned and stepped inside.

"Hope?" Ian lifted his eyepatch as he stared after her. He followed her inside.

"Hey! What are you two doing?!" Tricia shouted, somewhat annoyed.

"W-we're right behind you!" Ian answered. "Just go on ahead of us!"

"Alright…" Tricia continued to the office, and Ian walked over to Hope, who was standing very still, holding something in her hands.

"Hope? What are you…?" Ian stopped as he realized what she was holding. It was a picture of her when she was alive, that her uncle always kept on his desk.

"…Hope?" Ian asked in a small voice. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Hope answered. "It's just…never mind. It's silly."

"Please tell me?" Ian asked. "I don't like it when you're sad." Hope sighed sadly.

"I…I forgot how pretty I used to be." She was quiet for a long time, and Ian looked at her in sympathy.

"Hope…"

"I'm okay, really!" Hope smiled (though it was hard to tell with her beak). "I'm alright." Ian knew she was lying. Her soul appeared outside Chica. Even with the permanent tear marks under her eyes, she looked like she was about to cry. Ian knew how she felt. It was weird to think that he had spent more time as an animatronic fox than a human. He barely remembered what _he_ used to look like.

"L-let's just go, okay?" Hope started to walk past Ian, and he gently placed his hook on her shoulder. The girl looked up at him in surprise.

"I…I still think you're pretty." Ian said before he could stop himself. Hope blinked a little

"What?"

"Well," Ian started, getting nervous, "I mean-I know it's still you inside. You were always such a great person-so nice to me and to everyone. That didn't change even after you ended up in Chica. You never really wanted to hurt anyone." He smiled a little shyly, putting his hand and hook behind his back. "To tell the truth, I'm kind of surprised that you didn't come back to normal first. I mean, since you've always..."

Hope didn't let him finish. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Ian gasped a little, taken aback.

"Thanks, Ian." Hope smiled at him, giggling a little at the look on his face. It was just like when he was alive. In spite of the fur, eyepatch and hook, Hope couldn't help but think that _he_ was still cute, too.

 _He's still as sweet and quiet…_

Finally, Ian hugged her back.

"Just you wait and see-Mike's going to get us out of this." He assured her. "Then…then maybe we can be ourselves again." For a few seconds, above the two children's animatronic shells, their souls were hugging each other, genuine smiles on both of their faces.

"Hey! You two coming or not?!" At Tricia's shout, their souls faded, and they came back to the real world.

"Um…we should probably get going." Ian said.

"Yeah." Hope agreed, breaking the hug. However, Ian couldn't help but notice she held his hook a second or two longer. In spite of everything, she liked every part of him.

"Let's go see Mike."

 **A/N** : _Little cuties :3 Yeah...I ship Foxica, so it goes without saying that I'd ship my versions of the children possessing them in my verse. Though that was probably obvious from the start XD Nothing too overt though-they're still just little kids, after all. Well, back to working on A Place for Him now. Review if you want._


End file.
